Kate Rogers and Blackthorne Covers
by TheOriginalAussieNinja
Summary: What will happen when Cammie goes under cover at Blackthorne... what secrets will seep throught the schools cracks? My version of gg3 pleas R&R! I suck at summaries
1. Chapter 1

Kate Rogers and Blackthorne Covers

**Disclaimer: **As if I would be smart enough to come up with Gallagher Girls, Ally Carter owns all and I own nothing but my stories.

Chapter 1 – New Flames and Old Embers

Cammie's POV

It had been 6 months since the Gallagher/Blackthorne exchange and the Blackthorne boys had walked the schools halls with me. And it had been 6 months since Zach Goode had dipped me in the hallway and kissed me in front of the whole school. 6 months since he gave me his jacket **(A/N: I know Cammie doesn't get the jacket until the end of gg3 but let's just pretend she got it earlier ok?) **and most of all, it had been 6 months of being ignored.

So when I was pulled out of COW to go to my mother's/Headmistress Morgan's office. I was surprised with the reason behind my visit.

"Cammie, you will go under cover to Blackthorne for 1 week. Your mission is to gauge the boy's opinion on Gallagher and the exchange 6 months ago" mom started.

"Will I be going alone I asked?" hoping that she would say no so I wouldn't have to face a school full of boys alone. "Yes sweetheart, you will be going alone. This means no Bex, no Liz, no Macey and no Kevin under any circumstances!" she made sure she emphasized the last part.

I know what you're thinking, who's Kevin? What happened to Zach? Well, when a guy kisses you in front of the whole school and then when is questioned about it denies ever doing such a thing. A girl learns to let go. That is exactly what I did, I let go of Zach and I haven't looked back since. I accepted that I was a one time thing and moved on.

Then I met Kevin Rogers, we met when his spy school from London 'The London School for gifted Young Adults' came on exchange with us for 2 months, 3 months after Blackthorne had left. We clicked instantly; I know that sounds cliché but its true! Kevin is sweet and funny and caring. He was extremely hot too which helped his cause even more. So after about a week I had fallen for Kevin, hard and Zach became a distant memory. Then with the help of Macey, Bex and Liz and some awesome bug planting, we found out Kevin felt the same way. So ever since then we have been inseparable, even when his school left, which was 1 month ago, he and I stayed in almost complete contact, which is more then I can say happened when Zach left. Kevin made me feel like I had my head in the clouds and I wasn't planning on coming down any time soon.

"Okay, fine but I'll have to tell Kevin other wise he'll start to freak-out" I whipped out my phone and started texting feverously.

**To: Kevin 3**

**From: Cammie**

**Hey, you probably won't hear from me for a week because I have a top secret mission. Ssssshhhhhh don't tell anyone! ;)**

**Love, Cammie**

I got a reply a lot faster then I expected.

**To: Cammie**

**From: Kevin 3**

**Don't worry, I won't. Have fun! **

**Miss you, Kevin.**

**P.S Love you too xoxo**

I got goose bumps when I read the last part, **P.S Love you too xoxo,** I quickly looked up to see Mr Solomon walking towards me with a manila folder.

"This is your cover learn it, live it, love it" he said handing it over, "take it to your room to read, the helicopter will pick you up at 7'oclock sharp. Don't be late Miss Rogers" I stood up and ran out of the room. So far I had established that my last name was Rogers and I wasn't married. I rushed into the room and saw my three best friends staring at me. "I'm going undercover at Blackthorne!" I yelled at them.

"Sweet, so what's your cover?" Liz asked.

"Don't know"

"Well hurry up and bloody open it!" Bex screeched at me. I laughed and opened the folder. All three of them read it over my shoulder with me.

Operative: Cameron Ann Morgan

Cover

Name: Kate Elizabeth Rogers

Code Name: Hustler

Age: 16

Birthday: March 14th

Hair: Black

Eyes: Green

Personality: Bubbly, enthusiastic, fun

Strengths: Lying and cons

Weaknesses: Hacking and computer work

Likes: Parties, boys, missions and big entries and exits

Dislikes: studying, authority, rules and desk duty

Exchange history: Exchanged with Gallagher for 4 weeks

"You are going to have so much fun with this!" Macey exclaimed, and then they started getting me ready for Blackthorne. We dyed my hair and put in contacts. Macey packed my bags because I have quote unquote, 'no fashion sense'. I hugged then goodbye the fan downstairs with my bags. I hopped on the helicopter; I had no teacher with me because it might blow my cover. We started to fly away and I could see the school getting smaller and smaller. I was ready for Blackthorne, but the question was, is Blackthorne ready for Kate Rogers?


	2. Chapter 2 Meet Miss Rogers

Chapter 2 – Meet Miss Rogers

Zach's POV

We were sitting in the dining hall and we had only about 15 more minutes of mandatory dinner to sit through before we could leave if we wanted to. And did I want to, I just wanted to go back to my room and sleep, I was exhausted, plus when I slept I dreamed of Cammie. Cammie, I missed my Gallagher girl so much that sometimes it hurt. I hadn't talked to her since the exchange and I always wondered if she thought about me. _I sound like such a wuss right now, great now I'm talking to myself! _I glanced over at Grant who was eating at a million miles an hour trying to beat Joel, when suddenly the lights went out.

I heard a lot of gasps from everyone and what sounded suspiciously like heels running across the floor. When the lights came back on 11.2 seconds later there was a girl standing right in the middle of the stage near the front of the room, she was biting her lip as if she was trying not to laugh and looking around at everything. She whipped out her phone and took a photo of god knows what. Then she put it back into her pocket. She had on red heels (which explained the running sounds), a short black skirt and my jacket. Wait, where did that girl get my jacket? It can't be Cammie can it? No, Cammie definitely doesn't have black hair and green eyes. And no way would she dress like **that** if it was up to her. So where in the hell did that girl get my jacket?

Cammie's POV

I asked Dr Steve if he could kill the lights when it was time for me to make my entrance because 1) Kate Rogers liked big entries and 2) it's not like I had much choice because the cover comes first. 4 minutes and 38 seconds later the lights went out, I sprinted as fast as I could to the other end of the hall trying to make as little noise as possible (which is harder then it sounds in red high heels). I jumped up onto the stage in one bound, and righted myself. After another 0.22 seconds the lights flickered back to life.

The boy's expressions were priceless; I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing. So I quickly took a photo of their faces before putting my phone back in my pocket, now this moment would never be forgotten. But out of all the faces I saw, Zach's had to be by far the funniest. It was probably because I was wearing his jacket, I thought it was a nice touch. I don't think he did though, especially because he had no idea **who **it actually was wearing his jacket.

Dr Steve stepped up to the podium "Gentlemen, I would like to introduce you to Miss Rogers. She will be staying with us for the next week. Step up and introduce yourself my dear" he smiled at me.

Zach's POV

So, her last name was Rogers, but that still didn't explain what she was doing with my jacket!

"Hey dude why has that chick got your jacket? I thought you gave that to Cammie?" Grant asked, he really was thick sometimes "How am I meant to know?" I replied while smacking him upside the head "Now shut-up so I can here her" I turned away from him to see Miss Rogers striding up to the podium.

Cammie's POV

I strode to the podium and stared out at the sea of confused faces. "Hi, my name is Kate Rogers, I go to a London school for spies and I my codename is 'Hustler' and I have no English accent because while here on exchange I have to sound American" I replied in my most enthusiastic voice "I just finished a 4 week exchange with Gallagher and the girls there told me **all **about the 15 juniors that exchanged there" I smiled at them, this information caused more confused looks and whispers from the boys, now for my killer point.

"But from all the information I got told, the most, shall we say interesting, came from four girls" this caused even more whispers but the most came from Grant, Jonas, Zach and another guy. They were trying to decipher the double meaning that I had made. I saw out of the corner of my eye as I turned away, worried expressions on both Grant's and Jonas's faces. I couldn't see Zach's face though because he had his back to me along with the random guy, who I will now refer to as 'Larry' until I learn his name. An idea popped into my head and I figured while I was here I might as well have some fun.

I pretended to remember something and quickly stepped back to the podium. "Is there a Zach Goode here?" I asked in my most innocent tone. I saw Zach slowly tense then turn around. His expression was uneasy, which was understandable under the circumstances. Zach stood up and my eyes zeroed in on him. "Oh did I here a lot about you from a certain girl at Gallagher" this caused Zach to smirk hugely and receive a high-five from Grant. "I wouldn't smirk if I was you, she said it was one of the things she hated about you and she asked me to give you something" Zach's smirked immediately dropped as I front flipped off the stage. What? I was having a blast!

I strutted up to where Zach stood and this time I openly laughed at his bewildered expression. "Here you go" I slipped off the jacket he had given me and handed it to him. He took it automatically, then I leaned in and whispered in his ear "Cammie said she had no use for it any more" and trust me, I didn't. I turned to the other boys. "Bex and Liz told me to tell you, hey" I swung my hips, giggled at their blushes. Wait until the girls here about this! "Hi Larry" I said to the random guy and then I walked out of the hall leaving the shocked boys behind me. Once I was outside the hall I slipped in my ear piece. Did I mention that I put bugs in the jacket?


	3. 3 Bugs Are For More Then Just Swatting

Chapter 3 –Bugs Aren't Just For Swatting

Cammie's POV

I ran back to my room and locked the door behind me; I sat down on my bed and waited for someone to say something. The first person I heard was Grant.

**Bold= Grant, **

_Italics=Jonas, _

Underline= Larry/Random guy/Joel 

_Underlined italics=Zach_

"**Ohhhh burn bro!"**

"_Shut up, Grant" _I heard a sound that sounded like some one getting hit upside the head.

"Did Kate just call me Larry" I had to giggle at the random guy's question.

"_What did she mean when she said that Cam had no use for my jacket anymore?"_

"_Zach calm down, for all we know she and Cammie could've hated each other while she was there and she took the jacket and said those thing to get back at Cammie" _nice try Jonas but no I thought.

"**Listen to Jonas, Zach, so far we know nothing about this girl. So we can't just assume what she says is true"**

"Larry? Really!"

"_Yeah you guys could be right. Geez Grant, when did you get so smart?"_

"**Shut up Zach"**

"Jonas, do I look like a Larry to you?" I rolled my eyes at the question.

"_Joel, stop being such a girl! So are we going to bug her room to find out if she really does know the girls?"_

"_Ok lets go now__"_ after that all I heard were the sounds of chairs scraping the floor, so I pulled out my ear piece and took it as my cue to go have a shower. I unlocked the door to my room then grabbed a towel and walked to the bathroom that was joined to my room.

3 minutes and 25 seconds later I hoped out of the shower got dressed and then put my ear to the door. I heard a lot of scuffling noises. Good, time for a surprise boys. I yanked the door open and saw 3 very guilty and 1 smirking faces looking around my room.

"Didn't you mother ever teach you that sticking your noses in other peoples stuff is rude?"

"Sorry must have missed that lesson" Zach replied smirk growing even larger.

"What did I tell you about smirking?" I breathed "oh well I guess that's why Cam's glad Ke…. never mind" I cut myself off short letting the bait sit there. I was glad Kevin didn't smirk.

"That's why Cam's glad who? What name were you going to say?" Zach demanded, walking towards me with jealousy written all over his face. To be frank, he was scaring me but Kate Rogers wouldn't be, so I kept on my grin.

"Don't know what you are talking about"

"Yes you do, don't play dumb with me"

"Sorry, but I had to sink to your level" I counted; I could see him getting angrier. Stay calm.

"So you admit you do know what I am talking about?"

"I'm sorry, but what are you on about?" he growled in response.

"Sorry, what I meant to say is what are you on?"

"Is Cammie interested in another guy?" Zach yelled at me. I had to remain calm.

"Grant do you know what he is talking about?" I asked Grant because I knew he would be well and truly confused by now. I'm sorry but it's true! He shook his head in reply. I grinned up at Zach then stepped around him knowing I had won this time and went to sit on my bed.

"So who is the new addition to your group?" I wanted to change the subject "because I assume his name really isn't Larry"

"How do you know he's new?" Zach quipped.

I rolled my eyes; he was trying to find a hole in my case. He wouldn't find one "I know he's knew because if he wasn't I know for a fact that the girls more specifically Macey McHenry would of told me such a hottie went here. So Larry what is your name?" I asked, my answer shutting Zach up finally.

"Joel Slater" he replied "Why were you calling me Larry?"

"Well Joel, when I don't know a guys name I call him Larry until I find out what it is"

"Oh ok"

"So cutie, will you be my guide tomorrow?" Zach groaned but Joel said yes anyway.

"Well if you boys don't mind I need my beauty sleep" I ushered then out of the room. I started to close the door but then decided to give Grant and Jonas something to think about. Once they were all outside I poked my head out the door. "Grant, Bex says kick boxing is boring without you and Jonas, Liz says hacking is boring without you to set up the security for her to break or something like that. Well goodnight boys" with that I shut the door.

I quickly searched the room for bug and thankfully all I found were audio ones. I decided to leave then there so I could have a little fun. So I climbed in bed and fell to sleep dreaming of Kevin.


	4. Chapter 4 Eavesdroppers Beware

Chapter 4 – Eavesdroppers Beware

It had been 4 days since I got here, so I had 3 days left. But I left at the start of the last day after I have 'revealed' myself. So in reality I only had about 2 days left. Time to put my plan for the bugs the boys put in my room into action. The bell rung signalling that school was over. As I walked back to my room I glanced around the halls of Blackthorne. I felt too many eyes on me which made me uncomfortable, but I wasn't myself, so I had to just suck it up.

When I got back to my room I pulled out my phone and texted Macey:

**To: Macey**

**From: Cammie**

**Hey :) Sorry haven't talked in a while, tell the girls I'll be calling round about 8:30 tonight to fill them in on all the goss! Btw there are bugs in my room from the boys and you 3 will be on speaker phone so don't forget to call me Kate!**

**Ttyl,**

**Cammie/Kate**

**P.S we are all friends from the exchange**

I sent that off then, got stuck into the ungodly amount of homework that the teachers had given us. Got to love high school!

**-Time Skip-**

I was sitting across from Joel at dinner, and we were arguing about who would win in a fight between 'Michael Westen' from 'Burn Notice' and 'Annie Walker' from 'Covert Affairs'.

"No way would Michael win! I mean have you seen Annie fight, she is a pure bred of the spy world"

"Yeah right! Michael would never lose to anyone, let alone a girl" the whole dining went quiet. Oh no, he did not just go there!

"Excuse me?" I said, shooting him a death glare.

"You heard me, like he or anyone would lose to a girl!" he yelled. I snapped. I picked up my plate and threw it at his head as hard as I could. He ducked just in time, when he came back up he was smirking.

"See told you"

I launched myself from my seat across the table and tackled him to the ground. He was on the ground and I was on top of him. Joel tried to push me off but instead I pushed off with my legs so I was doing a hand stand on his shoulders. My legs kept going over and flipped him over my head. He landed on the ground with a groan but I wasn't done. I grabbed his arm and flung him into the wall. I heard a _crack _and I didn't see a mark on the wall. It must have been his rib, good!

"Now listen here **Mr Slater**, do not underestimate what I or any other girl can do. If you think you can mess with us and get away with it, you couldn't be more wrong. If you play with our hearts you will pay" I turned and looked Zach straight in the eyes "and if you ignore us. We **will **move on" I looked back at Joel who had now managed to stand up "That's what Cammie did, and if some of you aren't careful I know that's what 2 other girls at Gallagher will do" colour drained from Grant and Jonas' faces "but most of all, you mess with one of us you mess with us all whether we are from Gallagher or not. Is that **clear **Mr Slater?" I didn't wait for an answer; I turned and stalked out of the dining hall. Cammie would not have done that, good thing I wasn't Cammie then. Lucky I was Kate Rogers.

**-Time Skip-**

It was 8:30, time to call the girls. I pulled out my phone and called Macey:

**Bold = Bex**

_Italics = Liz_

Underline = Macey

Normal = Cammie

"Hey guys! How are you? You are on speaker by the way"

"**We have been great! So how is Blackthorne?"**

"_Why don't you just ask her how Grant is?" _I heard Liz giggle.

"What about you, we all know you want to know how Jonas is Liz" the giggling stopped.

"Awww Lizzie that is sooooo cute!"

"_Shut up Kate"_

"**Are you going to tell us what is going on there or what?"**

"Ok, ok well….." then I went through and told them everything that has happened in the past 4 days. I mean everything (except about the bugs of course). They all cheered when I told them about Joel.

"**Good job girlfriend! But why did you go easy on him?"**

"Bex! I didn't want to cripple the guy, a broken rib was enough". It was then that I decided to break the news about Kevin to Zach through the bugs of course.

"Cammie has been really quiet, where is she?" I knew the girls knew what I was doing.

"**Oh well she convinced her mom to let her out of school to go on another date with Kevin"**

"Have you told Zach that Cammie is going out with your brother yet?"

"No, I don't see why I have to, I mean didn't he like kiss her and then totally ditch her for like 6 months?"

"_Yeah, but he still deserves to know" _Liz was too nice for her own good sometimes.

"I kind of implied she had moved on multiple times, and you guys said he was smart so he should've gotten it bye now. Speaking of smart, did you guys know Grant is like the exact opposite?"

"**Back off Kate, you don't want to go down that road with me" **this is exactly what I wanted, Bex to admit her feelings for Grant. This time he could here it.

"Oh don't I British Bombshell" I could here Liz and Macey snickering in the background "what is he going to know? He's got the brawn sure, but what use is that without a brain to use it? I don't what you see in him"

"**Listen here Kate** **Elizabeth Rogers, what I see in Grant is a caring, sweet, cute and gorgeous guy, so don't you go around dissing my man unless you don't want to walk straight any more!" **Yes! That is exactly what I wanted to here.

"Thanks for clearing that up Bex, umm Mace you did tell Bex about the text I sent right?" I was smiling so big.

"Must of slipped my mind to tell Bex, Liz knows though. Here Bex maybe you should read this"

"_You are going to get it Kate!" _I heard Liz laugh; I joined in to when I heard Bex gasp at the realization that there were bugs in the room.

"**Kate….oh my god… I can't believe" **I was on the floor now holding my sides.

"Sorry guys but I got to go, say hi to Cammie and Kevin for me, bye!" With that I hung up. I wiped a tear from my eye. Time to here the boy's reactions to all of that. I slipped in my ear piece and walked to the bathroom, that way if I started laughing again they wouldn't here me and think I have gone crazy.

Zach's POV

I pulled out the ear piece, threw it at the ground and then started to jump up and down on it. I looked around the room, Jonas looked slightly sad because Liz didn't ask about him, Joel was holding an ice-pack to his cracked rib and Grant had this goofy smile on his face that had been there since Bex had defended him. Me well, I was kind of pissed.

"She has a knew boyfriend? And it's Kate's brother!" I yelled

"I'm sorry man really" Grant said.

"Yeah it will be alright" Jonas added. Joel just groaned.

"No it won't. Tomorrow I'm going to find all about Kevin and then get Cammie back, no matter what it takes" then I went and flicked off the lights and stomped to bed.

Cammie's POV

He thought he could win me back? He had one day to find out as much as he could about Kevin and he was trying to get it out of **me.** Let the games begin!


	5. Chapter 5 I know something you don't

Chapter 5 – I know something you don't

Cammie's POV

It was my last day of being Kate Rogers before I 'revealed' myself to the boys and it was yesterday when I made a call to Bex, Liz and Macey.

I was sitting on the edge of the mats waiting for P&E to start. I saw Zach walking towards me with Joel and Grant flanking him. To be honest Joel looked a little scared to approach me, I openly grinned at this. He should be scared.

"Why good morning Zachery, what may I help you with on this fine day?" I smiled sweetly "does Joel need another reminder of what girls from London and Gallagher can do?" I fluttered my eyelids at Joel before turning back to look at Zach.

"I just wanted to apologize for my behaviour over the past week. I was wondering if we could start again." He was trying so hard to look sincere, but his eyes gave away that he hated Kate Rogers and by extension me, a lot more then he let on. This was going to be interesting.

"Of course Zach, your behaviour was understandable. I came here, knew more about you then you did about me, I know annoying it can be when that happens" did I ever.

"Good, so how about you tell me a little about yourself, like family"

"What about family?" I asked innocently, I was anything but.

"Like do you have any, I don't, siblings? Maybe a-" I cut him off

"Like a brother named Kevin? And you are wondering if he may or may not be the boyfriend of a certain friend of mine?" I smiled "and you're wondering whether or not you missed your chance with that said friend. Is that correct?"

"Yeah, but how did you know I was going to ask that?" Zach asked stunned.

"You see Zach, I read minds" he rolled his eyes.

"But really, how did you know?" leaning toward me like I was about to give him the secret to eternal life.

I pointed to myself "ninja"

"What?"

"Ninja"

Grant spoke up this time "I thought you were a spy?"

"Well technically I am" I said in an exasperated tone "but I just think that the word ninja sounds so much cooler." The teacher blew the whistle, signally for the class to come together. I stood up and started to walk in that general direction.

**-Time Skip-**

I pinned Zach down just as the bell rung signalling the end of the final lesson. I stood up and pulled Zach with me. "Getting a little sloppy, aren't we Zach?" this had been the 3rd time I had beaten him. I turned around; I started to walk away until I heard shuffling behind. I quickly spun around and caught Zach's fist that had been flying towards my face. I laughed and then shoved it back. "Nice try, I'm glad to see you're sticking to the old saying though. If at first you fail, try; try again and again and again and again"

I was almost at the door that leads inside from the court yard when I heard Zach yell out. "So, do you really have a brother named Kevin? Is he Cammie's boyfriend?"

"Yes, I do have a brother named Kevin, and as for your other question, well, I'm not at liberty to say"

"Kate, c'mon" I saw the pleading look in his eyes, but I didn't break.

"Oh Zachy" that's right, I said Zachy "you're just jealous because I know something you don't. But, answers you seek soon you will find the" I said calling upon my inner Yoda, I left him and slipped inside the door.

I was lying in bed staring up at the ceiling. This would be the last night I would spend as Kate Rogers and for once I didn't want to change back to myself.


	6. Chapter 6 As Lemony Snicket once said

Chapter 6 – As Lemony Snicket once said

Cammie's POV

I woke up later that morning, so when I went down to breakfast I was sure all the boys would already be seated. Wearing my hottest outfit yet (thanks to Macey), I crept out of my room and down the steps to the dining hall. Everywhere I went was deserted thus confirming everyone was eating breakfast.

I stood in front of the closed doors and waited for my cue. I pulled out my green contacts and let my natural eye colour show. Let's see how long it takes them to catch on shall we? "Now gentlemen, I'm sure you are all well aware that Kate Rogers has been staying with us for the past week and that she will be leaving today. However before she goes…." I cut him off by pushing the doors open and saying:

"I have some announcement boys" they all whispered as I strutted up to the front of the hall. Dr Steve had graciously moved away from the podium so I stood behind it, time for the big reveal.

"Now boys, quiet!" silencing them instantly "I have had a most interesting week! I found a lot about you and what you thought of Gallagher. And that means I have completed my mission" I pulled out a spray bottle that held a concoction of god knows what, but it did its job. This was dissolve hair dye, after a couple of sprays I was back to my dirty blond locks. I surveyed the boy's expressions, they were shocked. I looked at a specific boy though. Zach's face was contorted into a mask of shock and horror. I laughed.

"Boys, I'm not called the chameleon for no reason! I was just doing my job. No, Kate Rogers isn't real, but there really is a London school for spies and there really is a guy named Kevin Rogers that goes there. And everything people heard through the bugs they planted in my room" I glared straight at Zach, Grant, Joel and Jonas "is completely true. Every. Single. Word. I knew the bugs were there, I left them there so that I could teach the boys a lesson."

"What lesson was that?" A senior yelled.

"That you don't want to listen to every conversation people have. As Lemony Snicket once said 'the key to eavesdropping is to not get caught' and these boys got caught. Big time" I heard the whirring of helicopter blades and I saw it slowly descending from the sky.

"Well that's my ride, bye boys. I have a feeling we will be seeing each other very soon" I ran towards where Zach was sitting and grabbed Joel's plate. "Thanks Larry" I threw the plate through the window. The glass shattered. "You may want to replace that". With that I ran and jumped out the window and landed in a ninja roll. I heard cheers from inside. I turned to see all of the boys at the windows. I pointed to myself and yelled "ninja!" Then I crawled into the helicopter.

We started to fly away and the last thing I saw was Zach walking away from the window shaking his head. I smiled.


	7. Chapter 7 Unpredictably sneaky and good

**I love all of my reviewers I really do!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 7 – Unpredictably sneaky and good<span>

Zach's POV

I can't believe it was Cammie! She was good, I mean Kate Rogers was the exact opposite of her and she pulled it off so easily.

**-Flash back to about 5 minutes ago-**

I sat in the dining hall, stressed as hell. So Cammie does have a new boyfriend? No, Kate never confirmed she did, but after what we heard the girls saying over the phone it was hard to deny. Everyone was eating except for me, I had too much on my mind.

We were well into breakfast and Kate wasn't here yet. That girl never misses breakfast. I put an earpiece into my ear. All I heard was silence so she couldn't be in her room. I pulled it out really frustrated now. "Dude chill, she leaves today anyway" Grant said before going back to stuffing his face. He had been so much happier after hearing what Bex had said about him.

"Yeah ok" I replied glumly. Then I saw Dr Steve step up to the podium.

"Now gentlemen, I'm sure you are all well aware that Kate Rogers has been staying with us for the past week and that she will be leaving today. However before she goes…." He was cut off by Kate pushing the doors wide open and saying:

"I have some announcement boys" every body broke out in whispers, but I ignored their mumbling and followed Kate with my eyes as she made her way up to the podium Dr Steve had now vacated. She turned and faced us. Wait were her eyes a different colour?

"Now boys, quiet!" all of us shut-up faster then we have ever before. This chick had power. She continued with a grin on her face. "I have had a most interesting week! I found a lot about you and what you thought of Gallagher. And that means I have completed my mission" She pulled out a spray bottle that held a concoction of god knows what, after she had sprayed her hair with it. Her jet black hair was now dirty blonde locks. I instantly recognised her.

It was Cammie? What? So everything we talked to Kate about, we were actually talking to Cammie? That's why she wasn't there when she was talking to the girls, because she **was** talking to the girls. I felt the shocked expression on my face and didn't even bother to try and hide it.

"Boys, I'm not called the chameleon for no reason! I was just doing my job. No, Kate Rogers isn't real, but there really is a London school for spies and there really is a guy named Kevin Rogers that goes there" So he's real, and he's Cammie's boyfriend. Fan-freaking-tastic. (Note to sarcasm)

"And everything people heard through the bugs they planted in my room" She glared straight at me, Grant, Joel and Jonas. Crap! She knew the bugs were there the whole time? "Is completely true. Every. Single. Word. I knew the bugs were there, I left them there so that I could teach the boys a lesson."

"What lesson was that?" Pierce, one of the dimmer seniors yelled.

"That you don't want to listen to every conversation people have" Cam had that right. "As Lemony Snicket once said 'the key to eavesdropping is to not get caught' and these boys got caught. Big time" I heard the whirring of helicopter blades and followed Cammie's eye line to the window where you could see it slowly descending.

"Well that's my ride, bye boys. I have a feeling we will be seeing each other very soon" She ran towards where we were sitting and grabbed Joel's plate. "Thanks Larry" she smirked and then she threw the plate through the window. The glass cracked then shattered into a million pieces. "You may want to replace that" Cammie added before running and jumping out the window. I followed her and saw her land in a ninja roll before standing straight. All the boys including Joel, Grant and Jonas cheered at her exit. _Show off. _And then to top it off Campointed to herself and yelled "ninja!" She crawled into the helicopter, and flew away. I turned and walked away shaking my head at how much she had changed.

**-Flash back over-**

I thought over all the hints she had dropped while undercover. From what I could decipher, she had moved on from me because I hadn't contacted her after I dipped her in the hallway. But it wasn't my fault! I had been on a mission for the past 6 months; I didn't know she was going to react like this. If I had known I wouldn't have gone on the stupid mission that restricted phone access to absolutely nothing.

I was sitting in my dorm room by myself. But I thought about Cammie had said about Lemony Snicket and eavesdropping, so I checked the room for bugs but found none. Maybe I was just being paranoid. I went over everything Kate/ Cammie had been in contact with. The only thing I could think of was the jacket. The jacket! I shrugged it off and searched the inner lining. I found 2 bugs, I squashed the first one but before I destroyed the second I told Cammie something "Yes Cam, the key to eavesdropping is not getting caught. And you just got caught. Big time." With that I smooshed it into nothing. "You're good Gallagher girl, but not good enough" I added to myself.

Cammie's POV

I listened as Zach squished the bug in the jacket. But it was so not over. As Claire Forlani once said 'I am an unpredictable journey' and Zach failed to predict that I would plant more bugs. In fact I planted some on him, Grant and Joel during P&E. I didn't get one on Jonas though. So I would always know what they were up to. Being Kate Rogers had changed me, but I wasn't sure whether that was a good or bad thing.

The helicopter slowly descended down to Gallagher's grounds. I was finally home. I jumped out and started up to the front doors. It was lunch on a Sunday so everyone was in the dining hall at the moment.

"You're good Gallagher girl, but not good enough" I heard Zach add to himself (through the bugs of course) as I walked inside. Oh but I am Zach, I really am.

* * *

><p><strong>Good? Bad? Please review!<strong>

**And please vote on my polls, I'd love to see who you would be!**


	8. Chapter 8 Incoming

Chapter 8 – Incoming!

Cammie's POV  
>All the girls and I were sitting in our room, 3 days after my mission. I told the girls all about it and they were proud of me. I also had been texting Kevin non-stop. Kevin. I missed him so much. But I guess that's what happens when your boyfriend goes to school in London.<p>

We had come back from dinner and were listening to the bugs I had planted on the boys.

**Bold= Grant, **

_Italics=Jonas, _

Underline= Larry/Random guy/Joel 

_Underlined italics=Zach_

_**Everything= Dr Steve**_

Normal= Cammie's thoughts

"**I can't wait to see my British Bombshell again! Now I can finally ask her out on real date!"**

"Grant you sound like such a girl right now!" he totally did.

"_What are you going to do about Cammie, Zach?"_

"_Easy I'm going to win her back. A Goode never loses"_ Ha, in his dreams!

"_**Excellent, you're all packed. Tell the other boys you will be arriving there in the morning. And making your entrance. The girls will be so surprised"**_

They were coming back! I looked at the girls; they had an excited look in their eyes. Well, except for Macey who was filing her nails? Seriously when is that girl not filing her nails? "So how are we going to handle this, ladies?" I asked

"I don't know, Bex?" Liz replied.

"Mmmmmm, how about we look super hot in the morning. Then be the only ones without surprised expressions on our faces?" Bex said a little too excitedly.

"Sounds good, but we are going to have to get up super early in the morning" Macey said, "Well I'm going to bed. Tomorrow is going to be interesting."

We all crawled into bed and flicked off the lights. Sorry Dr Steve but we aren't going to be surprised at all.

**-Time Skip-**

We all got up an hour earlier the next day, much to my body's protest, to get ready. I must admit, after I had finished being poked and prodded, I looked pretty hot. So did the others.

We waltzed into the dining hall like any other day and took our usual seats. I could sense the boy's incoming. My mom stepped up to the podium. "Ladies 15 boys from Blackthorne came on exchange 6 months ago, now they return. Please welcome the boys of Blackthorne!" The door flew open and the boys walked in, in a V-shape, with Zach as the point. I looked at everyone around me. Everyone looked surprised except for us 4. I looked back at he boys. I gaped, got up from the table and started to run towards them.


	9. Chapter 9 Believe it or not Zach

Chapter 9 - Believe it or not Zach

Zach's POV

"Ladies 15 boys from Blackthorne came on exchange 6 months ago, now the return. Please welcome the boys of Blackthorne!" I pushed the doors open and led the other 14 boys inside the hall. I saw all the girls shocked expressions, I searched for Cammie. When I found her, she didn't look shocked. Not one bit, neither did Macey, Bex and Liz. They looked like they knew we were coming, like they had inside information. Note to self, re-check jacket for bugs.

Cammie glanced at the other girls and then turned back to us. She looked straight at me then gaped. She sprang up from the table and started to run towards me. I froze. I thought she had a boyfriend; maybe she came to her senses and broke up with him. I stayed where I stood as she drew closer. But she didn't slow down. Cammie ran straight past me.

I swivelled around saw her jump into the arms of some guy, jealously flared up in me when I saw him leaning in to kiss her. I don't know what made me do it. Normally I would've hid my feelings under a smirk. But I couldn't stand some other guy touching Cammie. I ran up to them and ripped them apart before their lips could touch. They both stared at me, as did everyone else.

"Zach, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Cammie screeched.

"Umm… umm" Crap, I was stuttering. I never stutter!

"So you're the infamous Zach Goode, a pleasure to meet you at last. I'm Kevin Rogers, Cammie's boyfriend" he stuck out his hand but I ignored it and stared him down. He was built, not like Grant, but you could see the muscle there. His gold hair stuck out at weird angles and his brown eyes narrowed when he realised what I was doing.

"Earth to Zach, what in the name of all that is covert do you think you are doing?" Cammie said. She did have a good point, what was I doing? "This is Kevin; you know the one you heard all about 4 days ago"

"Really you were talking about me? I'm flattered" Kevin said in a bashful and sarcastic tone. I rolled my eyes and looked back at Cammie.

"Quiet Kenny" I snapped, yes I that immature "I pulled you two apart because I don't like other males touching my girl" I was acutely aware of how silent the hall had now become. I didn't really care that they were listening. It did unease me though that Bex, Liz and Macey had all come to stand behind Cammie and Kevin. Not good.

"Zach I'm not 'your girl', I'm Kevin's, so you need to move on" she said in an exasperated tone.

"You're not now but you will be. A Goode never loses"

"Ok, Zach 3 things. 1) Names and titles don't make you who you are! They don't make you superior or better then someone else. And they certainly don't mean you are always going to win 2) I am not a prize that can be won in a game and 3) you will not get me back because Kevin makes me happier then you ever did." Ouch, that stung. And what made it hurt more was the fact that everything she said was true. Except for the getting her back part, I was totally going to do that. So I just smirked at her.

"I will get you back Gallagher girl. Because I am me"

"Well believe it or not Zach, the world doesn't revolve around you!" she yelled. I saw her grab Kevin's hand and storm out of the dining hall along with her friends.

I watched her go and then turned around. An eerie silence filled the room. But I didn't care, I turned to the guys nodded to them and then left the room as well.

Once outside I started to roam the halls aimlessly. It was finally dawning on me that what I just did may work against me in the long run.

Cammie's POV

I slammed my dorm room shut only to have it opened by the girls and Kevin. I wasn't sad, I was pissed. Who did Zach think he was? I sat down on my bed and crossed my arms across my chest. I stared at the ground so hard I swear it was going to catch on fire. I heard the others whispering, but it was so low that even I couldn't hear. I heard the door close. Then a pair of warm arms circled around my waist.

I looked up to see Kevin pulling me into his chest. I turned around and snuggled into his neck. "I'm sorry about Zach; I don't know what was wrong with him"

"It's ok; it wasn't your fault, as long as I don't have to worry about him. I mean Blackthorne is staying for the rest of the year"

"No way, I have you now" I lifted up my head and looked into his chocolate brown eyes. A smile spread across his face.

"Good, now where were we before we got so rudely interrupted? Oh that's right" Kevin bent down towards me. Our lips met and I felt fireworks spark. Warmth flooded through my body. He pulled away too soon.

"I better go, don't want your mom getting any ideas" he winked at me. He stood up and walked out the door.

"Wait how long will you be here?" I called, still blushing from what he said.

He stuck his head back inside. "Oh did I forget to tell you? I got a transfer; I'm a Blackthorne boy now and I'm rooming with Zach. It ought to be interesting" he smiled a cheeky smile before disappearing. Zach and Kevin as roomies along with Grant, Jonas and Joel? This was not going to end well.


	10. Chapter 10 Important if you want updates

**Sorry this is not another chapter but it is very important….. 1) I need help! I have total writers block and need ideas…. 2) Please vote on my poll 3) I need more reviews if you want me to update faster! BTW just saying 'Luv it' doesn't count…..**

**Thanx,**

**Forest Monster**


	11. Chapter 11 It's not about you two

**I was going to dicontinue this story, but instead I decided to put on a random ending that could lead to a sequel, if I ever felt like typing one.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 10 – It's not about you two<span>

Cammie's POV

Blackthorne had been here for 2 months now and Zach had behaved. Mostly. Apart from stalking Kevin and I on dates and pulling pranks Kevin (not that it ever worked) he had been good. But it all came to a point one morning at breakfast.

I was sitting next to Kevin at breakfast, when Zach strolled in, smirking of course, and took the seat across from us. "Good morning Cammie, Kenny" he started.

"What do you want Zach?" I replied sharply, I wasn't exactly in the mood for him today.

"I want a lot of things Cam, mainly you back"

"You'll never have her, Cammie is my girl" Kevin said fiercely.

"Oh, Kenny, Kenny, Kenny" he still couldn't call him Kevin "why don't you just admit I'm better for Cammie. She is mine"

"No she's mine"

"Mine"

"Mine"

"Mine"

"Mine"

"Mine"

"Mine"

"Enough!" I screamed. "I'm sick and tired of this. I don't _**belong **_to anyone! And you two have been bickering like five year olds for the past 2 FREAKIN' months!" I glared at both of them. They both shrunk back at my rage, but I wasn't finished yet. "In fact I'm so over it I'm going to decide right now" They both sat up a little straighter and the entire hall was quiet.

"I pick…"

"Sorry Kevin, better luck next time" Zach smirked cutting me off before I could actually say a name. He stood up leaned across the table kissed me. WTF?

I pulled away immediately and slapped him extremely hard across the face, which caused Kevin laugh and Zach to say a lot of bad words on Farsi. "Sorry Zach, looks like you lose" the Kevin tried to kiss me. Again, WTF?

I pulled away again and slapped Kevin extremely hard across the face, which this time caused Zach to laugh and Kevin to swear in Japanese. Tina decided now was her time to say something, though I don't know why. "Cammie, you just slapped both of them. Is there a third guy?"

"No Tina, there is no third guy. It's just these two have been arguing like this is about them" I stood up and walked out of the hall. I paused at the door and turned to see Zach and Kevin both rubbing their faces and the girls standing up to came after me. "When in fact Tina, it's not about them, it's all about me" I flicked my hair and left. That was the end of that.

**The End**


End file.
